


Play With Fire

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fire Nation, I'll show you lightning, firebender, kerchoo, lightning bending, rangi is a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Rangi finally discovers how to lightning bend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little piece to write in order to take a break from my longer fic. Kyoshi is fun to write, but I have really been stuck on Rangi lately. Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

This had been an ongoing process and Rangi could still not master the new technique she had tried so hard to make happen. Not a single spark or bolt had left her hands yet, despite repetitive attempts. There was no one around that knew how to channel and direct the electricity. Not even her mother knew how to even begin approaching the process of creating such a feat.

She had made a pact to herself to learn lightning bending, not for the sake of battle, but for the sake of being able to teach and protect Kyoshi. It had been on both of their minds since the lei tai with Xu Ping An. The scene of Kyoshi laying there as the daofei man continued his onslaught of shots haunted Rangi’s dreams still three years later. She could still smell the smoke rising from the lifeless Avatar on the ground and hear her own screams as she thought Kyoshi had been taken from her.

Today was going to be the day. She stood at the top of a mountain and watched as a storm rolled in, small and distant rumbles warning of its approach. The air was humid and filled with static from the storm, giving her the most hope she had in awhile. It scared her as well. This was unknown territory and if she was struck by lightning before she could learn to control it, she likely would not be as lucky as Kyoshi.

One thing she remembered from watching Xu Ping An on his final shock to Kyoshi was his movements to channel the energy. He had used his first two fingers and circled his hands across his body, developing what seemed like a ball of lightning near his torso. She had repeatedly tried this movement over and over for several months but still nothing.

She stood up straight before pushing her palms down to refocus. With deep concentration, Rangi shuffled her feet out so she was in a horse stance. She needed to create flow. Flow. The woman stopped herself for a moment. Flow was a waterbending technique. It finally clicked with her. She had watched Kyoshi practice and actually joined in on her forms practices in order to create new fighting techniques. The extra training outside of firebending was about to pay off.

Rangi took the deepest breath she could before exhaling. Her mind became clear in determination. There was no emotion or thought anymore, just the task at hand. While maintaining her wide stance, she pushed her right arm across her body as she shifted slighting onto her left foot. Without breaking the flow, she moved to the right now. 

This was done repeatedly until a surge of energy finally built up, starting from her feet and crawling up through her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up just before she felt the static energy push into her arms. It took everything in her to remain calm and collected.

Small bolts of lightning began to spark from her fingertips. She slowed down the flowing movement of her body, doing one large arc to the right and one to the left. Her eyes gazed into the lightning now pulsing from hand to hand. This was it, she was bending lightning.

With force, she stepped inward before shooting her right leg forward so she was now in a lunge. Rangi sent her right arm forward, shooting the stored up lightning from her fingertips. The energy left swiftly and she stood there, watching as the bolts shot off into the distance. 

Rangi exhaled, completely awestruck by her accomplishment. Never had she felt an energy so strong from bending. It left her feeling conflicted. The uses for lightning bending could be endless but, if it took that much effort to produce something of that magnitude, then she could only imagine what Kyoshi had felt getting shot with lightning multiple times. She almost felt guilty.

Even with her internal conflict, she was still going to tell Kyoshi and her mother that she finally had managed to bend lightning. Rangi straightened out her robes before looking up at the storm that approached quicker than expected. There was now an extra awareness around the electricity in the air as her body still held in a little extra static.

Before she could take a step forward to leave, a small bolt came crackling from the dark clouds overhead. Rangi grounded herself and shot out her left hand. The lightning was absorbed into her and she could feel it racing through her veins. It burned as it snaked from her arm and down to her stomach and raced back up through the other side of her torso. The Firebender extended her right arm out and with just as much power as it started with, the lightning escaped from her hand in blue blue and white zig-zags.

Rangi stood there with wide eyes. Small strands of smoke rose from her clothes and she coughed in surprise. The hairs on her head felt a little scorched. It was definitely time to leave.


End file.
